Crees
by titxutemari
Summary: *SPOILER* *SPOILER* *SPOILER* Él cree, ¿acaso podría ser de otra forma? Pocas palabras para una situación que no las requiere.


Crees.

Y no podría ser de otra manera porque has vivido con él. Habéis compartido tiempo y eso no os lo podría quitar nada ni nadie, tampoco tu fe en él.

Comprendes que esa estúpida confesión de última hora.

_Última hora…_

Comprendes que no es verdadera, que como casi todo lo que sale por la boca de Sherlock tiene una finalidad, tiene cabida en un plan superior y esta no puede ser una excepción. Él te ha manipulado, y aunque crees que con esos pensamientos no honras su memoria, en el fondo crees que no hay memoria que honrar, o eso quieres creer.

Porque las últimas veinticuatro horas con Sherlock han sido las veinticuatro horas de las mentiras; Soy un fraude. Esto es una carta de suicidio. _Estoy muerto…_

Y John comprende demasiado bien los juegos de Sherlock, ha sido manipulado casi diariamente y no se sorprende, el detective conoce tanto de lo que él tanto ignora que solo puede recordar a los sofistas y su capacidad de convicción, de persuasión lingüista.

Lengua. Otra factor para creer que Sherlock no ha muerto.

Ellos todavía deben avanzar en lo que dios-sabe-que-sea porque él no es gay y Sherlock está casado con su trabajo. Pero es algo, hay algo…

Lo notan cada vez que se observan, porque John a aprendido a observar, ni por asomo con la gracia y agilidad de Sherlock, pero ha aprendido. Sus alientos se entremezclan y las respiraciones se acompasan, encajando como solo ellos pueden.

Cree en Sherlock muy por encima de lo que cree en él mismo, él ha visto cosas que John ni ningún otro humano ha visto, él ha conocido más en segundos a tantas personas que ni sus propias familias.

No hay posibilidad de que Sherlock sea un fraude y se confía en que tampoco esté muerto.

Él conoce la muerte, el sufrimiento, lo conoce de todas las maneras posibles, ha visto avanzar el frío en cuerpos de soldados bajo su cuidado, ha visto el vacío absoluto en décimas de segundos, ha conocido tanto y tan bien la muerte.

Y desconoce tanto sus propias reacciones…

Solo porque es Sherlock.

Y matar a Sherlock es como matar una idea, como matar a Papa Noél o a Dios.

Ese maldito genio no es capaz de irse a la tumba así de fácil y menos sin alguna sarcástica, hiriente o insensible frase antes.

Sherlock no es humano y por tanto no puede morir. Porque de pensarlo, a John le tiemblan las piernas.

Le escuece la piel y se araña los brazos y el cuello. Su respiración se altera poco a poco y su garganta se cierra, al llanto, al aire, al grito… No es nada más que unas lágrimas de frustración que salen furiosas, sonidos que apenas podrían considerarse siquiera letras.

Y John a llorado mucho ya. Lo hace cada vez que piensa en él. Y no recuerda un solo instante en el que no piense en Sherlock.

Cree. Y no cree en lo que han visto sus ojos, en el inexistente latido que sus dedos no pudieron encontrar en su muñeca. En la sangre, en los restos de cabeza.

John va a volverse loco, y nadie podría culparlo. Ha sido engañado mucho por Sherlock ya, y gritaba, se enfadaba y le ignoraba.

Ahora John reza porque sea una broma más, un engaño, una mentira.

No está preparado, ha conocido un mundo increíble con el detective. El único detective asesor del mundo.Sólo él podría crear un nuevo título único, original e irrepetible...

La adrenalina en sus venas se presentaba en muchas más ocasiones de las que cree la gente. John corre y su corazón bombea. John dispara y sus manos se aferran al arma.

Pero cuando John lo ve a él, el suelo se mueve, su corazón se para momentáneamente y el primer latido que da le marea.

Agradece a Dios, a sus compañeros del ejército y al capricho del universo que le mantuviera con vida el tiempo suficiente para conocer a Sherlock, pues es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

Y al recordarlo…

El pecho se le encoge en un puño._ Pero hay algunas cosas por las que vale la pena que te rompan el corazón._

* * *

**Locura inspirada por Doctor Who. Un one-shot un poco cortavenas, pero bonito depende de como lo mires... ¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Cuchillas? ¿Algún "I believe in Sherlock Holmes?**


End file.
